Delta County, Michigan
Delta County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 38,520. The county seat is Escanaba6. The county is served by Delta County Airport. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 5,158 km² (1,992 sq mi). 3,030 km² (1,170 sq mi) of it is land and 2,128 km² (822 sq mi) of it is water. The total area is 41.25% water. Major highways Adjacent counties * Alger County - (north) * Marquette County - (northwest) * Menominee County - (southwest) * Schoolcraft County - (east) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 38,520 people, 15,836 households, and 10,689 families residing in the county. The population density was 13/km² (33/sq mi). There were 19,223 housing units at an average density of 6/km² (16/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 95.83% White, 0.09% Black or African American, 2.21% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.14% from other races, and 1.39% from two or more races. 0.49% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 15.7% were of French, 15.5% German, 10.9% Swedish, 10.6% French Canadian and 5.8% Irish ancestry. 98.0% spoke English as their first language. There were 15,836 households out of which 29.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.8% were married couples living together, 8.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.5% were non-families. 28.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county the population was spread out with 23.8% under the age of 18, 7.9% from 18 to 24, 26.0% from 25 to 44, 25.4% from 45 to 64, and 17.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 96.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.6 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,511, and the median income for a family was $45,079. Males had a median income of $37,057 versus $22,368 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,667. About 7.0% of families and 9.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.7% of those under age 18 and 9.2% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Delta County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Steven C. Parks * Sheriff: Gary A. Ballweg * County Clerk/Register of Deeds: Nancy J. Kolich * County Treasurer: Sandra Buckland * Drain Commissioner: Don Shirley * County Surveyor: Mel Davis * District Court Judge: Glenn Pearson (information as of September 2005) Cities, village, and townships Cities *Escanaba *Gladstone Villages *Garden Unincorporated communities *Bark River *Fayette *Garden Corners *Isabella *Schaffer *Rapid River Townships *Baldwin Township *Bark River Township *Bay de Noc Township *Brampton Township *Cornell Township *Ensign Township *Escanaba Township *Fairbanks Township *Ford River Township *Garden Township *Maple Ridge Township *Masonville Township *Nahma Township *Wells Township External links *Delta County government Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Delta County, Michigan